Amor Proibido
by LoveWriterChan
Summary: "Conhecer-te foi destino, tonar-te teu amigo foi escolha minha, mas apaixonar-me por ti foi para além do meu controle."
1. Mistérios

Introdução

Os Rus's decidem fazer uma visita a Berk e Stoick, decidido a contar o pacto de paz com os dragões, teme o pior e por isso envia o Hiccup e o Desdentado numa missão para cuidarem dos dragões enquanto não houvesse a certeza de que era seguro os dragões voltarem. Porém, durante esse tempo, o Desdentado e o Hiccup sobem para um nível superior ao da amizade. No entanto, Hiccup é obrigado a enfrentar o seu pior pesadelo. Será que irão suportar tanta mentira e incerteza, dor e paixão?

* * *

><p>Já passou um ano desde que eu e o Desdentado nos conhecemos. Nem tinha reparado o quão depressa o tempo tinha passado. Desde que o ele entrou na minha ridícula vida e mostrou-me os segredos e mistérios dos dragões que nem Bork tinha descoberto, a minha vida tornou-se um pouco mais interessante, incluindo todos os ataques cardíacos que apanhei com aquele réptil inútil. No entanto, mesmo ele sendo um dragão em que a comunicação é impossível em certas ocasiões, ele continua a ser o meu primeiro melhor amigo depois de todos estes anos de fracassos e desapontamentos. Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco esquisito dizer isto mas o facto é que eu…<p>

"HICCUP!"

E aqui vamos nós outra vez. Viro-me para o Fishlegs parado há minha frente ofegante. Provavelmente tinha vindo a correr da sua casa para me contar uma das suas novas descobertas na floresta ou se calhar algo sobre os dragões noutro livro qualquer, "Então Fishlegs. Diz-me lá a tua descoberta de hoje." Digo-lhe com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Ah…Ah… Hiccup… temos de ir já para a praia!" Diz ele ainda ofegando.

"Hm? O quê? Por que razão?" Fito-o com um mau pressentimento.

"Bem… é que… o Desdentado…" Ele fixa o seu olhar no chão com um ar pensativo.

"Fishlegs? O que se passa? Estás a deixar-me nervoso." Começo a tremer por toda a parte do meu corpo pensando nas mil coisas que podiam estar acontecendo ao meu dragão, ao meu Desdentado. O silêncio estava deixando-me ainda menos confiante de estar tudo bem e um grande vazio no meu estômago começou a aparecer "FISHLEGS! DIZ-ME O QUE SE PASSA IMEDIATAMENTE!" tinha o meu olhar fixado nele sem tomar grande atenção hás pessoas que nos rodeavam, mas podia apostar que depois daquele meu berro estavam todos a olhar para nós os dois perguntando-se do que estaríamos nós a falar.

"E-Ele está a lutar contra o Hookfang." Congelei ao ouvir tal coisa. O meu coração parecia ter sido esmagado com a pressão, "Os outros estão lá para controlarem a situação. Eu e o Tuffnut viemos procurar-te e também o Snotlout para os acal-"

"Leva-me para lá agora!" Interrompo-o correndo para a rua. Segundos depois, a Meatlug aterra perto de nós os dois e subimos rapidamente, "Vamos garota." diz ele com uma leve festinha no pescoço da Meatlug e começamos a voar.

_Desdentado? Porquê que estás a lutar com o dragão do Snotlout? O que se passou para isso acontecer? Pelo amor de Odin, eu só espero que estejas bem amigo._

Olhava em redor, até mesmo no mar, para ver se conseguia encontrá-lo quando de repente…

"DESDENTADO!" via-o prestes a atacar Hookfang. A situação não parecia ter-se agravado, o que me deixou bastante aliviado.

"Leva-nos para baixo garota." Diz o Fishlegs dando um palmadinha leve na sua cabeça.

Começamos a perder altitude, mas antes que a Meatlug aterrasse na areia, saltei focado somente no Desdentado. Lentamente, ele retribui-me um olhar de profunda tristeza como se ele não quisesse que eu estivesse ali presente. Aquele olhar fez-me tremer, "Amigão…" Não podia suporta-lo mais, tinha de abraçá-lo para ter a certeza que ele estaria bem sem qualquer ferida ou mesmo durão. As minhas lágrimas de preocupação queriam vir para fora mas engolias para que não saísse nem um soluço.

"Hei Hiccup! Nós não precisamos do teu show de _"Eu amo o meu dragãozinho de estimação!"_. Pareces uma mãezinha chorona." Diz Snotlout com sarcasmo.

"Como se tu não tivesses chorado pelo Hookfang, _"mãezinha chorona"_." Diz o Fishlegs um pouco aborrecido e farto dos comentários estúpidos do Snotlout.

"Ah pois… como naquele dia em que o teu dragão estava descontrolado e o Gobber estava prestes a matá-lo, até que depois descobriu que afinal era só um mau dente que o estava a magoar." Diz a Astrid com um sorriso irónico enquanto acariciava a cabeça da sua dragão.

"Cá-Cálate-te!" Snotlout, embora sendo o viking adolescente mais durão da aldeia, ele é capaz de ser bem sensível quando se toca acerca do seu dragão.

O Desdentado parecia não estar presente no momento, e isso preocupou-me. Queria saber o que ia na cabeça dele, mas seria complicado perceber aqui, "Desdentado…" acaricio-lhe a cabeça e sussurro-lhe ao ouvido "Vamos para o nosso esconderijo." Subi para cima das suas costas e ligo a minha prótese há sua cauda.

"Hiccup espera…" o meu pai tenta nos parar mas antes que ele conseguisse nos travar, nós começamos a voar. Eu queria passar um tempo sozinho com o Desdentado para descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Estava tão nervoso que até pensei que iria vomitar ou desmaiar ali mesmo.

Senti um vazio enorme domar o meu corpo. Parecia que Odin tinha me retirado a alma deixando para trás o corpo _meio-vivo_ para completar a tarefas que ainda tinha por terminar.

"Tu e eu vamos ter uma conversa sobre o teu comportamento com o Hookfang. Nunca pensei que tu lutasses com dragões sem ter uma razão." Ele rosna em forma de resposta, "Não te atrevas a rosnar para mim!" Digo-lhe num tom ameaçador. Ele mexe a cabeça como se eu fosse o mau da fita aqui.

Com este comportamento eu vou começar a controlá-lo e tratá-lo como um cão. Quer que ele goste ou não.


	2. Toque

Não houve qualquer troca de palavras ou mesmo olhares durante o voo. Ele parecia muito aborrecido por eu ter aparecido lá na praia, como se ele quisesse que aquele combate tivesse mesmo acontecido.

"Eu espero que me digas ao menos uma desculpa por esse teu comportamento." Ele olha-me de realce e depois olha em frente sacudindo a cabeça. Estávamos a chegar perto do esconderijo e rapidamente começámos a perder altitude aterrando em cima da terra meio húmida. Calmamente, desconecto a minha prótese há sua cauda e saiu de cima dele apressadamente, colocando-me na sua frente.

"O que estavas a pensar?" tento fazer uma cara de desapontamento, mas tudo o que consegui fazer era uma cara de choro e de imensa dor. Ele rosna olhando para o lago, "Querias desafia-lo por alguma coisa relacionada com o facto de seres mais forte que ele ou algo do género?" Eu tento captar a sua atenção colocando as minhas mãos nas suas supostas bochechas, "Diz-me Desdentado."

Ele sacode as minhas mãos da sua cara e vira-me as suas costas caminhando longe de mim enquanto rosnava em tom de que estava a ser subestimado. Um sentimento de raiva e frustração preenchem o vazio que outrora parecia impossível de desaparecer, "NÃO ME VIRES AS COSTAS, DEMONIO!" ele pára de repente e olha-me desaprovando aquelas palavras. Rebobino as minhas últimas palavras e caiu no que lhe tinha dito, "De-Desculpa… Eu… quero dizer… Eu não… Desdenta-…" queria aproximar-me dele mas ele ameaça-me com um rugidos e olhares ameaçadores, "Des-Desdentado?!"

_Como é possível? Ele rosnou-me… como se… ele não confiasse em mim._As lágrimas começam a sair, mas desta vez eu não conseguia controla-las nem mesmo os soluços. "Desculpa… peço imensa desculpa. Eu não quis dizer… eu-eu não quis…" viro-me de costas para limpar as lágrimas Mas não conseguia, saiam mais e mais. O meu coração doía, e custava-me a respirar. Era a primeira vez que me senti completamente inútil. Até mesmo quando era tratado como um na aldeia.

_Pára de chorar! Pára de chorar! Pára de chorar!_ Dizia-me repetidamente em pensamento até que algo incrivelmente quente me envolve. Abro os olhos e era as asas do Desdentado. Gentilmente acaricio a que estava mesmo na minha frente e viro-me para o olhar nos olhos. Tínhamos a cara mesmo muito perto uma da outra, o que me deixou muito nervoso, "Desculpa-me amigão," acaricio a sua cara enquanto aproximo a minha há dele, "Eu não intencionava em dizer aquilo…" fecho os meus olhos encostando a minha testa há sua, "Eu-Eu sei que és forte… mais forte que até o Tornado mas… por favor… não te…mago-" ele dá-me uma lambidela interrompendo-me, "Oh Desdentado…" envolvo os meu braços em volta do seu pescoço com toda a minha força e ele começa a ronronar como um gatinho, "Nunca mais me assustes assim…" ele roça a sua bochecha na minha como resposta.

Lentamente, ele abre as asas até há minha cintura, deixando a luz do entardecer iluminar-me a face. Era maravilhosa a imagem do céu em tons cor-de-rosa e laranja. Ele apoia a sua cabeça no topo da minha cabeça acelerando a minha pulsação. Acaricio-lhe as asas com um leve sorriso nos meus lábios.

O anoitecer começou a cair e o sentimento que aquele momento acabar estava cada vez mais perto, mas não me apetecia nada voltar para casa quando sentia-me bastante melhor no esconderijo com ele. Viro-me ligeiramente para ele colocando as minhas mãos no seu peito, "Hei amigão… que achas de nós passarmos a noite cá?" ele abaixa a cabeça fixando os seus olhos nos meus, "Ou preferes ir par-…" ele pressiona os seus lábios escamosos na minha testa deixando uma sensação quente onde me tocou. Escondo a minha testa com as minhas mãos enquanto olho-o completamente corado. Fixo o meu olhar no chão mas levanta-me ligeiramente o queixo com uma garra da sua pata aproximando-se dela. Senti o meu coração a bater louco até que…

_"**WUAAAAAAAH ~ !"**_

Um pequeno Terror Terrível roxo aparece ferido nas asas. Afasto-me do Desdentado em socorro do pequenote e agacho-me para pegar-lhe ao colo. Cuidadosamente, coloco-o em cima de uma rocha meio plana e analiso as suas feridas, "Não me parecem profundas…" olho-o nos olhos e podia dizer que as dores eram bem horríveis, "Vamos tratar dessas asas." Digo com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Tiro uma pequena taça de madeira e aproximo-me do Desdentado. Ele já sabia o que significava, ele teria de me dar um pouco da sua baba para tratar daqueles ferimentos, e assim ele o faz. Despois de ele me ter dado o suficiente e aproximo-me do pequenote que continuava choramingando com dores, "Tem calma pequenote, vais ver que vais ficar bem melhor depois de aplicar isto nas tuas feridas." Aplico levemente, tentando não o magoar mais do que já estava.

"Já está!" Digo limpando as minhas mãos há roupa, "Agora tens de ter cuidado ao mexer as asas. Não queremos que as tuas feridas abram mais profundas." Coloco-o no chão enquanto coço a minha nuca. O dragãozinho afasta-se ligeiramente de mim ateando um pouco o fogo e deitando-se logo a seguir do fogo apanhar.

"Eheheh… que fofinho…" digo sorrindo enquanto o Desdentado empurra-me levemente pelas costas tentando captar a minha atenção. Ele é tão fofinho quando fica com ciúmes que não resisto em abraça-lo apertadamente. Até que o meu estomago ronca e longo em seguida o estomago do Desdentado também se manifesta com fome. Solto-o enquanto caminho para a pequena gruta onde tinha escondido um cesto cheio de peixes em casos de emergência, "Felizmente que ontem eu reservei um cesto com peixes para a gente em caso de algo acontecer e que tivéssemos de nos esconder por uns dias." Digo sorrindo enquanto retirava o cesto pesado de lá. Aproximo-me onde o pequenote estava e coloco o cesto ai. Olho em redor e vejo uns quantos ramos secos caídos perfeitos para uma fogueira. Junto-os em um molhinho e logo em seguida o Desdentado ateia-os.

Abro cesto, tirando onze peixes. Dez para o pequenote que iria precisar para refortalecer as forças e um para mim. O Desdentado e o pequenote comem a sua dose enquanto eu os admirava e ao mesmo tempo esperava que o meu peixe cozinha-se.

Quando acabamos todos de comer, o pequenote já dormia parecendo ter melhorado as dores. Porém continuava um pouco preocupado que o dragãozinho sentisse frio, por isso, dispo o meu colete e tapo-o com ele. Estava um pouco de frio para estar só com uma tonica fininha, mas estava mais preocupado com ele do que comigo.

"Brrrrr ~ !" tremo com um pouco de frio quando oiço o Desdentado fazer um som esquisito. Tinha as asas abertas, convidando-me a deitar-me junto dele para me manter quente. As minhas bochechas tornam-se a corar enquanto me aproximava dele. Deitei-me encostando o meu corpo ao seu. Quando ele fecha as asas, consegui sentir o calor a sair do seu corpo escamoso. Era espetacular como o seu calor era confortavel e como me deixava completamente relaxado, como uma droga dos frutos e plantas proibidas(*).

"Hmm… Desdentado…" coloco-me o meu corpo mais de perto do seu enquanto enterro a minha cara no seu peito maciço. Esta era a primeira vez assim e não será a última porque…

Cada momento que passa, posso dizer que o amo ainda mais. Mesmo sendo ele um dragão, para mim será sempre o meu guerreiro viking que me salvou da solidão.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_(*) drogas dos frutos e plantas proibidas - Podem incluir a cannabis, ganja, erva, e no entanto frutos mitologicos que provocavam aos que comiam reações sexuais ou mesmo de ilusões._


	3. Pesadelo

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Este capitulo é um extra na história em que uma das personagens tem um sonho ou mesmo uma recordação longa necessária para a história._

Comecei a despertar lentamente do sonho que estava a ter para a realidade mas não sentia vontade nenhuma de deixar aquele calor aconchegante. Desejava que pudesse permanecer assim para toda eternidade, porém… "BLORGH!" o meu estomago não concordava lá muito com o meu pensamento.

Gentilmente, acaricio o seu peito escaldante continuando dormitando mais um pouco "Hei dorminhoco, acorda. Nós temos de nos despachar para a vila." digo quando de repente sinto um vazia onde tinha a minha mão apoiada. Abro os olhos e vejo o Desdentado desaparecendo lentamente numa mistura de fumo e cinzas ainda ardentes. Queria gritar mas a voz não sai. Sentia o calor a desvanecer e aquele batimento desaparecer tal como o fumo.

'Des-Desdentado? Não… não pode…' penso enquanto me levanto rapidamente, mas ao faze-lo sinto me um pouco zonzo e caiu, mas em vez de cair na terra húmida e cheia de musgo, caiu para cima de uma cama confortável com uma espécie de colchão deito com um monte de camadas de lã.

"Hmm? Onde estou?" digo enquanto olho em redor e reparo que já não me encontrava no esconderijo, mas sim num quarto em que a construção era muito diferente à de Berk. Mas para mim não era um assunto importante, queria saber onde estava Desdentado e iria o procurar de uma ponta a outra.

'Vou encontrar-te amigão.' penso determinadamente quanto empurro-me da cama e caminho para a grande porta.

Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo para longe da cama, alguém movimentasse debaixo do lençol agarrando o meu pulso esquerdo, "Hm~!"

"O quê?!" caiu mais uma vez na cama mas desta vez esse alguém me tinha amparado de bater com a cabeça na cama, mesmo sendo ela de lã.

"Hiccup… não vás. Porque não ficas mais um pouco junto a mim?" aquela voz era me conhecida. Um enorme arrepio atravessa a minha coluna deixando-me completamente apavorado. Lentamente, sem quaisquer movimentos rápidos, olho para a pessoa que me agarrava, "Olá meu querido Hiccup." a pessoa sorri gentilmente.

"T- Tu…" não podia acreditar. Como poderia ser possível. O meu pior pesadelo veio de novo me atormentar. Empurro-a afastando-me rapidamente mas essa pessoa aproxima-se de mim esticando a sua mão em direção do meu pescoço, "Hiccup… deixa-me mostrar o meu amor por ti." diz a pessoa com um sorriso maléfico.

O pesadelo da minha vida… não poderia ser verdade. Não!

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Quem será esta "pessoa" que Hiccup tanto teme? Descubra no capítulo três._


End file.
